plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth "Missy" Miyazaki
Elizabeth "Missy" Miyazaki is a Safe Haven Citizen on Plagued, and she serves as the Human Representative. She was created on March 2, 2010, by Sober. She is the oldest active character on Plagued. Personality Despite the horrible state of the world, Missy can be energetic and eccentric. She is brutally honest and has a sharp tongue against her enemies, but she is kind and nurturing with her friends. She doesn't speak much about herself and most would say she is a mystery. She doesn't reveal her past or her home town. She prefers to keep things such as 'home' to herself. Missy knows how to take charge of a situation, though she prefers to follow rather than to lead, which is why she isn't head of the resistance. Instead she remains a key player, taking orders as they come. History Not many know about where Missy came from, and she likes to keep it that way. She was born Etsuko Miyazaki, Etsuko meaning child of delight, to a very traditional Japanese family in Tokyo, Japan. That is where her very, very subtle accent comes from, for her family didn't stay in Japan for very long before they moved to America when Missy was seven. While her family did move to the United States, her family was very traditional in their customs and values. Her father was a strict authority figure in the household, being the sole provider and the reason they were able to eat at all. Her mother stayed at home and spent time raising the children. Missy had three siblings. She had one older sister and two younger brothers. Of course, since they were boys, her brothers received more attention and they were treated differently - like they were placed on some pedestal. Her older sister remained traditional with the family. But Missy, growing up in America and being friends with American children, began to question the family values. She questioned why the boys were more treasured than the girls. She acted out - frustrated with her parents' lack of understanding. Her mother tried to be there for her, but she felt no need to be an active role model in her childrens' lives. She believed that by showing them how to act as a proper wife, she was active in their everyday lives. She continued to act out and was soon the abomination of the Miyazaki family. When she entered high school, she no longer went by the name of Etsuko. Instead she called herself Missy, but took on the first name Elizabeth. She barely managed to graduate from high school while her sister had graduated with honors and scholarships to prestigious universities. Her family didn't come to her graduation. Missy attended a community college, having saved the money through working and managing to convince her father to cosign on a loan. She graduated with an average GPA with a bachelors degree in Sociology. Just as she was about to enter the work force, the dead emerged from their graves and began to feast on the flesh of the living. It was like something out of the many zombie movies she saw, and she couldn't believe it was actually happening. Surely, I must be dreaming! She tried to convince herself, pinching her skin in an attempt to wake herself up. She ran home to find her family being feasted upon. She couldn't help but gasp, drawing attention to herself and the zombies went after her. She managed to get away by killing the few after her with a few bites and scratches and she was sure she would turn into one of them and she considered ending her life, but she was too much of a coward. Thank goodness she didn't because she didn't turn into the walking dead. Missy and other people banded together and managed to make up a shelter and a base with as much defenses as possible. They raided police stations, armories, shooting ranges, anything that could possibly have something they could use against the monsters. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Active